


In a different life

by mairyleo



Series: Romantic fics [10]
Category: British Actor RPF, Taron Egerton - Fandom, Welsh Actor RPF
Genre: Dating, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Mystery Character(s), Online Dating, Possibly Unrequited Love, Romance, Sexting, Shameless Smut, Smut, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Planning, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:07:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22266118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mairyleo/pseuds/mairyleo
Summary: Taron and I have been best friends for a while. Somewhere along the way I developed feelings for him he never returned.Now he got engaged to my best friend Evelyn.She asks me to be her maid of honour, but how can I be when I'm in love with the groom?Then I meet a guy on Tinder who seems perfect. Who is he?Contains smutNO HAPPY END.
Relationships: Taron Egerton/Original Female Character(s), Taron Egerton/Reader, Taron Egerton/You
Series: Romantic fics [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601989
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	1. Trying to move on

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: cursing, smut
> 
> If you want a happy end, don't read chapter 12.

I kissed him back. The way his tongue moved with mine was so sensual I felt like I would drop to the floor any second. This was the best kiss I had had in a while. His hands were around my waist. I tried to stop certain thoughts from running through my mind. Because maybe, just maybe, I was imagining kissing someone else. And I certainly wasn’t proud of it.

We broke apart eventually, both breathing hard when reality hit me. Tony and I would never have what I was looking for. Who I was looking for. A certain someone who would never love me back.

“Want to take this to my place?” he whispered as his eyes stayed more fixated on my cleavage than on my face.

Oh, this had been a mistake.

“I’m sorry” I said, making up my mind “I have to go”

I turned around and walked down the street, hoping he wouldn’t follow me. And he didn’t.

I felt like crying once I reached my flat and closed the door behind me. How had this become my life? Kissing strangers, desperately hoping to fall out of love with a man I could never have?

I sniffled as I pulled my phone from my handbag and checked it for messages. There was one from my bestie, Christie.

_< <How did the date go?>>_

I cringed as I replied _< <Couldn’t have gone better>>_

It probably could have gone worse though.

She called me just as I got out of my heels and put my loose hair up in a ponytail

“Hi” I answered.

“Hi May” she said “Want to talk about it?”

I smiled lightly. She knew me so well “He was a creep and I might have taken advantage of it”

“In which way?” she asked worriedly “Did you sleep with him?”

I crunched my nose “No, I didn’t. You know I don’t do these kinds of things. We just – we kissed”

“Why did you though?” she asked “If you say he was a creep?”

I just shrugged. She knew my secrets. “I don’t know, Christie”

“I think you do know. Maybe you should just move on”

“That’s what I’m trying!” I said angrily. “But I just can’t”

“I’m sorry, honey” she said kindly “How I see things you have only two options. Tell him how you feel about him or maybe you would even have to not talk to him anymore”

I cringed at her words “It would break my heart to not talk to him anymore”

“I know” she said immediately “But it’s breaking your heart seeing him with her too”

She had a point “That’s true” I sighed

“How are you holding up?” I asked her, trying to change topics.

She sighed “Work was super busy today. The kids are just driving me nuts at the moment”

She was a teacher in primary school. I smiled lightly.

“I’m sure there will be better times” I tried to cheer her up “Maybe just find yourself a boyfriend” I teased her.

We were both single and until a while ago we were happy with it.

She laughed on the other end of the line “I don’t see that happening any time soon”

“At least we can go get wasted on the weekends” I laughed.

“Good idea” she agreed “Let’s talk where we want to go”

I walked into my bedroom after we had chatted some more. I got out of my dress and sat down on my bed as I got into my comfy pyjamas. I stared at the framed photo hanging on my wall.

It was an old picture of Taron and me. I smiled lightly as I looked at Taron’s goofy face in this one. We were pretty wasted that night. All of us had been friends back then, and we still were. But somewhere along the way I developed feelings I was never supposed to have.

I heard my phone vibrate on the bed next to me and I picked it up, deep in thought.

“Hello?”

“Hi, it’s me” I shivered at hearing Taron’s voice. Why couldn’t I just get a grip?

“Hey, how are you?” I asked, trying to make conversation.

He chuckled “I’m good. Actually, I have news”

“Oh, you got a new role offer?” I asked, because that was the first thing that sprang to my mind.

“No, that’s not it actually” he said happily.

He was almost always in a good mood, but something seemed to cheer him up incredibly.

“What is it then?” I smiled, genuinely happy for him.

“I asked Evelyn to marry me” he said excitedly “And she said yes”


	2. Talk about dating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evelyn asks me to be her maid of honour, Taron and I talk.

Coffee was my best friend the next morning. I slept like crap, being incredibly sad and confused. If I was being completely honest, I wasn’t surprised, it was only the next logical step for them to be engaged to be married.

Worst of all, Evelyn had talked to me too and wanted us to grab a coffee together. She was one of my best friends and I loved her dearly but I dreaded what she would talk about.

I was running down the steps of the Tube station and hop into the Tube train just in time as the doors closed. I got off at Covent Garden and walked to our favourite café right opposite Apple Market.

Evelyn and Christie were already there when I arrived. Evelyn’s long brown hair was in soft waves. She rarely wore makeup but she was always beautiful. I didn’t know how she did it, because I looked like crap.

“Hey” I breathed out as I reached their table “Sorry I’m late”

Christie glanced up at me and gave me an understanding look.

“It’s okay” Evelyn smiled “Are you okay?” she seemed worried “You look – like you barely slept”

I nodded as I sat down on the stool next to her “Yeah”

_I’m in love with your fiancé._

“My date went pretty bad last night” I offered as an explanation.

“You said as much last night” Christie dead-panned.

I was glad she didn’t call me out on my lie. Well, it wasn’t a particular lie, but that hadn’t been the reason why I had barely slept.

“Oh, I’m sorry honey” Evelyn said understandingly.

I shook my head “I don’t want to talk about it. So –“ I forced a smile “You’re engaged?”

Her smile widened and my heart jumped. I couldn’t really blame her for being happy with him.

“I am” she looked at her ring “I totally didn’t expect him to ask me”

I followed her eyes and saw the delicate ring with a diamond in it on her ring finger.

I smiled lightly “He adores you”

Evelyn’s face was what I pictured happiness looked like “I’m happy for you”

“Who would have thought that, eh?” Christie laughed “We have all been besties for years”

“Yeah” I sighed

“Would you two want to be my maids of honour?” Evelyn asked, her eyes glistening.

I had expected that question and I would be there for her through everything.

“I’d love to” Christie smiled “At least your love life is successful” she laughed.

I smiled “Well I’d be honoured too”

We talked some more before I realised I had to run.

“Sorry, I have to work today” I whined.

Evelyn just shook her head “No worries, I’m glad we got to talk and I can’t wait for the wedding”

My smile faltered as I walked away from them. How would I survive being her bridesmaid while being in love with the groom?

The rest of the day passed in a haze as I sat at my desk. I worked in Purchasing and the job was as boring as you could imagine it to be. I bolted from the office as soon as the clock stroked five.

My phone vibrated in my purse just as I headed towards the Tube station entrance. I moved to the side so the commuters could pass me. Nothing worse than stopping in the middle of the street in London.

It was Taron.

I gulped before answering “Hello?”

“Hi, it’s me” he said and I smiled “I was wondering if you would want to hang out tonight?”

I was taken aback by his question “Is Evelyn not home?”

My brows were as furrowed as it got.

“She has to work tonight” he said nonchalantly.

I had forgotten she was working in the film industry just like Taron. That meant working late hours and also on weekends.

“Uhm sure” I hesitated

“Great” Taron sounded excited “I’ll bring food”

“O – okay” Why was I starting to stutter now?

“See you later”

I practically ran home to clean my flat. It looked like a mess. Taron and I had hung out before, but the last few times had been difficult for me to handle, to say the least. The doorbell rang before I was even ready cleaning up.

_Shit._

I unlocked the front door to let him in and ran my hands through my messy bob.

“What happened to you?” he chuckled when he saw me.

I tried to laugh it off “My flat was a mess so I cleaned up until now”

Taron laughed “You don’t have to do that. It’s just me. I’ve seen your flat in a mess before”

_If only you knew._

“Well you’re right about that one” I smiled and shut the door behind him.

We sat down and dug in the pizza Taron had brought and chatted just like old times. I almost forgot about my crush on him. _Almost_.

“Evelyn told me your date didn’t go well?” he said in between bites.

I nearly choked “Yeah, he was an idiot”

Taron chuckled “I’m sure online dating might not be the best way to find someone”

Where was I supposed to find someone then?

“It’s not like I can just date one of my friends” I said before I could stop myself.

“Where are you signed up anyway?” he chuckled.

I started blushing and let out a breath “Tinder”

His eyebrows shot up to his hairline “Tinder?”

I groaned and buried my face in my hands “I knowww. It might not have been the best idea”

Talk about creating an account of pure desperation.

“I really don’t want to see you get –“ he paused “Those must be loonies”

I laughed “I can take care of myself”

“Why did you sign up to that anyway?” he asked out of nowhere and my heart jumped.

“Let’s just change topics please” I laughed nervously.

“Sorry” Taron said quickly “I didn’t want to make you feel uncomfortable”

“It’s okay” I smiled lightly.

We stared at each other for a second, his green eyes so incredibly intense. If only I found a guy like him on Tinder.


	3. Meet quote guy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this!

I checked Tinder after Taron had left that night. I was so sad and horny, maybe I should just find someone on there to get me laid. Wasn’t that what Tinder was all about?

I opened the app and swiped through my suggestions. Most of them were guys I had already rejected but I came across a picture that had me hesitating. It was a picture with a quote, no picture of a man.

It read: _“The greatest thing you’ll ever learn is just to love and be loved in return”_

The weekend rolled around and Evelyn, Christie and I were set to go dress shopping.

“Have you set a date yet?” Christie asked when we met up.

I hadn’t had the guts to ask her myself.

“We were thinking April” Evelyn smiled.

My heart skipped a beat.

“April?” I breathed out before thinking “That’s –“

“In two months, I know” she shrugged “I’m sure we will get everything done by then. Because after that Taron will have to go on a press tour and we won’t see that much of each other”

My heat sank. But maybe the sooner they got married, the better.

I checked Tinder that night and went to quote guy’s profile. There wasn’t all that much information on him and with no picture to go on I practically had nothing. I still texted him though, because what did I have to lose?

_< <Hi how are you?>>_

He wasn’t online so he probably wouldn’t reply for a while.

I sighed as I lay down in bed, overthinking what happened today. Taron would get married in two months? That was like right around the corner.

I heard my phone ping and I picked it up. I smiled when I saw quote guy had replied.

_< <I’m good. How are you?>>_

Okay, his reply made him seem decent, but I couldn’t know for sure. How about a little test?

I smirked as I replied _< <Do you want to meet tonight?>>_

Thinking about it, it was probably really stupid to text him that. If he was a decent guy, he was probably confused or thought I was a whore. Just great.

I could see he was online but he didn’t reply straight away. Was that a good sign?

_< <Why would you want to meet? You don’t even know who I am. I might be a serial killer>>_

I laughed at his choice of words. Okay, so he seemed nice.

 _< <Well if I’m being honest it was a test>>_ I shot him a wink emoji too.

 _< <That has me relieved>>_ he replied a second later.

_< <Why?>>_

_< <Because you don’t seem like that kind of girl>> _his answer popped up.

I frowned. That kind of girl?

_< <What does that even mean?>>_

_< <I’m sure you don’t need online dating. Men must throw themselves at you>>_

I smiled lightly, liking the way he complemented me.

 _< <Thank you>>_ I texted back _< <And no, they don’t throw themselves at me>>_

His reply took a while _< <I’m surprised. You’re beautiful>>_

I blushed and was thankful he couldn’t see me.

 _< <What about you? No picture of yourself?>>_ I smiled.

The dots popped up before his reply came through _< <How about we get to know each other a bit before we exchange photos and everything?>>_

I frowned. He had seen a picture of me but didn’t send me one of him?

He continued typing _< <Why are you even signed up here?>>_

I hesitated for a second before replying _< <You want the truth?>>_

_< <Yes>>_

Whatever. I didn’t even know him so what would be the harm in telling him. I smiled, relieved to get it off my chest as I wrote

_< <I’m in love with my best friend>>_


	4. Tinder date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I meet a guy from Tinder that isn't quote guy. But quote guy is still on my mind. Oh, his name is David.

“I’m so glad you found someone” Christie practically yelled.

“I wouldn’t call it that exactly” I groaned.

“But from what you said he sounds like a decent guy” Evelyn said.

We were at her and Taron’s place in Notting Hill. It was a really nice area, something I would never be able to afford. They could even overlook London from their balcony.

We were sitting by the kitchen counter, picking out wedding invitations online. We scrolled through a really fancy website.

“Are you sure Taron doesn’t mind us picking the wedding invitations without him?” Christie asked Evelyn.

I hadn’t even thought of that. What can I say? My brain was elsewhere completely.

“No, he doesn’t” Evelyn said before looking at me “So what’s his name?”

I shrugged “I didn’t get a name”

“Isn’t that odd?” Christie frowned.

“Why would it be odd? I get that it’s unusual but –“ I stopped.

“It’s rare” Evelyn said “But that doesn’t have to be a bad thing”

I sighed “Well he has been quiet for a while so I don’t know if he’ll ever reply”

He hadn’t replied after I shot him the text of being in love with my best friend. It had been a mistake to tell him. But whatever. I was sure I would find some other guy, but still – quote guy was on my mind.

“He is great, you know?” I sighed “So unlike anything I have encountered on there”

“Oh I bet” Christie laughed

“You like him!” Evelyn smiled.

I shrugged “Maybe. And if I do?”

“I’m happy for you!” Evelyn said. “Who knows where that might lead”

I didn’t want to get my hopes up. Even if quote guy was great, he wasn’t Taron.

“Why don’t we pick out wedding invitations instead of talking about my non-existing love life?”

Christie laughed “We still have to go out some time”

“Definitely” I shot her a wink. Maybe I would find a great guy in real life after all.

“Uh, I like those” Evelyn said and pointed towards a set of cards that were burgundy.

“They look good” I agreed.

I heard the door unlock and Taron walked in a second later, startled to find us sitting around the kitchen counter.

“Hi babe” Evelyn got up and walked towards him.

I didn’t even bother looking up, it was getting harder and harder to see the two of them together. They probably kissed and everything. I was acting weird.

I looked up to find him get out of his jacket and wearing a black hoodie and blue jeans underneath it. He looked great in whatever he wore. Not even talking about how beautiful his face was.

“What are you doing?” he asked nonchalantly

“We’re picking out wedding invitations” Evelyn said “You want to have a look?”

“Nah” he shrugged “I’d much rather cook something. Are y’all hungry?”

He looked to me and Christie.

“I’m starving” I said

“Perfect” he started cooking and somehow I had a hard time concentrating on anything else.

“Do you think we should take those?” Evelyn pointed towards the wedding invitations on screen.

“I think they’re great too” Christie said.

“Alright” Evelyn showed them to Taron too, just to be sure, before we sent out the online order.

“So, when are you meeting quote guy?” Christie asked over dinner

I nearly choked on my spaghetti “I told you he didn’t reply to my messages”

Taron frowned “Who’s quote guy?”

“Oh, just a guy she met on Tinder” Evelyn smirked “He seems decent”

Taron stared at me, almost a second too long. What was his deal? Or what was my deal for that matter?

“Why do you call him quote guy?” he asked before shoving a fork of spaghetti into his mouth.

I watched him chew “Because he has no profile picture but a quote instead of it”

“Which quote is it by the way?” Christie asked.

“Uhm” I thought about it “Something like _“The greatest thing you’ll ever learn is just to love and be loved in return”_ _”_

“That sounds kind of deep” Evelyn laughed.

“David Bowie said that” Taron said slowly

“Oh, he did?” Evelyn asked “I had no idea”

“Me neither” I said, surprised.

“Well maybe you and him can be besties” Evelyn said to Taron and I almost choked again.

I got home later that night and got into my white sleeping shirt and checked Tinder again. Still no reply from quote guy. Screw him. I had a message from another match though. His name was Brian and he seemed like a cute and pretty guy. We texted a bit and he didn’t seem like a loony unlike so many others on here. Maybe I should just meet him after all.

My heart skipped a beat when I saw quote guy had replied though.

_< <Why don’t you just tell him?>>_

It broke my heart to think about that. I never could _< <He’s engaged to be married>>_

 _< <I’m sorry>>_ he replied _< <That must be hard on you>>_

I smiled lightly _< <Thanks, but maybe we should just talk about something else>>_

 _< <You pick a topic>>_ he said a wink emoji.

My smile widened _< <How was your day?>>_

 _< <Stressful>>_ he replied _< <What about you? What do you do?>>_

 _< <Just stressful?>>_ I sent him a laughing emoji _< <My day was alright. Pretty boring actually>>_

 _< <Oh, and I work in Purchasing>>_ I texted.

 _< <Definitely sounds boring>>_ he sent a wink emoji again _< <I sing>>_

I raised my eyebrows. He was a singer?

_< <Oh nice, what kinds of things do you sing?>>_

He wasn’t much a texter, but Brian was. After a few days of texting I decided to meet up with him. I was in the middle of getting ready for meeting him a few days later when quote guy finally replied.

_< <Practically everything>>_ he replied _< <This and that>>_

That was pretty vague. What was his deal?

 _< <What’s your name btw?>>_ I texted him and waited.

 _< <David>>_ he replied _< <And you’re May?>>_

I cringed _< <Yeah, that’s my real name>>_

 _< <It’s beautiful>>_ he texted back _< <Just like you>>_

I smiled. He knew how to give compliments for sure.

 _< <What are you up to today?>>_ he asked.

_< <I’m just getting ready for a date>>_

_< <Which date?>>_ his reply came instantly.

 _< <With a guy from Tinder>>_ Duh.

The dots popped up. Then stopped. Then popped up again. Then stopped.

_< <Are you sure that’s a good idea?>>_

I frowned as I looked at his reply

 _< <Why not?>>_ I was angry.

He didn’t reply.

I rolled my eyes and shoved my phone in my handbag.

I applied a bit more makeup than usual and pulled a black dress from the corner of my closet. I looked at myself in the mirror and was proud. I rarely felt beautiful but I did tonight.

I checked my phone again one more time on the way to the Tube.

 _< <Where are you meeting him?>>_ David asked.

What was it about him? Was he a stalker?

I took the Tube to Tottenham Court Road and walked the last bit to Roxy, the dance club. I met Brian outside and we hugged. He was taller than I was and had dark brown hair and light eyes, my type. He seemed nice.

“Have you waited long?” I asked as we got in line for the club.

“No, I only just arrived” he smiled “How was your day?”

“It was good” I said. “So, you’re a lawyer?” I asked.

He nodded “Yeah. I work for DLA Piper”

I shrugged “Haven’t heard of them”

“I guess that’s a good thing then” he joked and we laughed.

We started drinking and dancing once we reached the insides of the club and I was starting to really like him. I was also starting to slur.

I glanced at my watch at some point. It was 4 AM already, I should probably get out of there.

“I – I think I should leave” I slurred.

“Let me take you home” Brian put an arm around my waist, a bit too tight for my taste.

We walked out of the club and I found Taron walking towards us. What was he doing here?

“Taron?” I asked, maybe I was just hallucinating.

Taron looked pissed though, so he was definitely real “Come on, I’ll bring you home”

He didn’t even look at Brian. His brows were furrowed and his jaw clenched. Where did he even come from?

“I’ll take care of her” Brian said, tightening his grip around my waist.

“Back off” Taron hissed and I was surprised to see him like this.

What was even going on?

Brian let go of me and raised his hands “I’m not getting into a fight over _her_ ”

He turned around and left while my heart was breaking. I thought he had liked me too?

“Come on” Taron tried to put one arm around me but I shook him off

“What are you even doing here?” I slurred, stumbling down the pavement.

Not one of my finer moments.

“I – Let me take you home” he pleaded.

I rolled my eyes and walked towards the tube station, or I rather tried while Taron followed me.

He didn’t leave my side until we reached my flat. Why was he even following me?

“I’m fine now” I said angrily “You can go”

He looked taken aback “I thought I was your friend”

_More than a friend._

“We’re friends but I – Brian was really nice” I whined

“Don’t tell me you would have gone home with him” he sounded pissed.

“And what if I had?” I replied angrily “It’s none of your business”

He took a step back, his eyes reflecting hurt. I still didn’t understand what was going on.

“I’m worried about you” he said, his voice soft.

I let out a breath “Thank you. But I can take care of myself”

“You said that before but it doesn’t look to me like you can” he raised his eyebrows.

Oh, how beautiful his eyes and eyebrows were. I took a step closer to him as we were standing in the small hallway of my flat and traced my fingers over his eyebrows. Everything about him was perfect.

I heard his sharp intake of breath and I looked into his eyes. My heart jumped. His eyes were pure perfection but it wasn’t just that. I could also see right through it. Normally at least. There was something about the way he looked at me I couldn’t quite put.

I took a step back again. Drunk me was not fun. These imaginations wouldn’t help me get over him.

“Sorry” I looked down.

“Just promise me one thing” he said slowly “Get off Tinder”

“Why?” I laughed “I think I’ll meet quote guy”


	5. Sexting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes or no?

I felt like a train ran over my face as I tried to open my eyes. I groaned as I sat up in bed and my pounding headache hurt full-force. I normally wasn’t even much of a drinker. I got my phone from the night stand and checked it for new messages.

I opened Tinder to block Brian and found a message from David aka quote guy.

I smiled as I clicked on it

_< <Sorry for acting weird yesterday. Hope your date went well>>_

I frowned as I scrolled through our chat. I had never replied to his question where I was going last night

I replied _< <No it didn’t go well but it’s not your fault>>_

His reply came instantly _< <Want to talk about what happened?>>_

I sighed _< <I thought we got along well but my best friend showed up and took me home>>_

It took a moment for him to reply _< <The best friend who’s getting married?>>_

_< <The one>>_

_< <Did you tell him how you feel?>>_ he asked and I shivered as I read it.

Why would I ever tell him?

 _< <No. But I wouldn’t have gone home with Tinder guy anyway. No offense>>_ I sent a wink emoji

_< <None taken>>_

The dots popped up again and I waited

_< <I’d love to meet you, but I don’t think it makes any sense as long as you’re in love with someone else>>_

I let out a breath. He had a point. I didn’t want him to be a rebound only

 _< <You’re right>> _I replied _< <Maybe we can chat some more?>>_

 _< <Definitely>>_ he replied with a wink emoji.

“You’re telling me he doesn’t want to meet you?” Christie said as we were getting dinner one night and Evelyn and Taron hadn’t arrived yet.

I sighed “Not as long as –“ I paused “You know”

“Not as long as you’re in love with someone else” she completed the sentence for me.

“Yeah” I sighed “And he has a point. Maybe I should just get off Tinder”

It was damn cold for February. I glanced out of the restaurant, past Christie, to find it snowing. Then Evelyn and Taron rushed in, escaping the snow.

I waved them over to our table and we hugged before they sat down too.

“How are you guys?” I asked them.

“Good” Evelyn said

“I can’t believe it’s snowing” Taron groaned.

I looked at him, his hair damp. How much I would love to run my fingers through it.

“I don’t know what advice to give you to be honest” Christie said

I stared at her. I didn’t want to talk about my crush on Taron while Taron was right there.

“What were you talking about?” Evelyn looked up from the menu.

“Quote guy” Christie said before I could reply.

I kicked her under the table but she didn’t even blink.

I laughed “His name is David”

Taron shot me a glare “I thought you wanted to get off Tinder?”

I shrugged “I never said that”

I wonder if Taron had told his fiancée about our run-in in the middle of the night.

We ordered our food and all I wanted was to drop the subject.

“Have you guys found a venue yet?” I asked, hoping Evelyn would talk all about the wedding.

She didn’t though “What is it about you and quote guy?”

I shrugged “What should it be about?”

“You’re talking about nobody else” she smiled.

“That’s not true” I rioted “I actually met up with Brian a few nights ago”

“Who is Brian?” Evelyn frowned.

Okay, so Taron hadn’t told her. I wondered why.

“He’s an asshole” I said nonchalantly “And I don’t want to talk about him”

I glanced at Taron and it was as if he let out a breath.

“So, did you and quote guy sext yet?” Christie asked and Taron choked on his beer.

“Excuse me?” he coughed.

“Shhh” Evelyn shut him up “That’s a girl’s conversation right there”

I was starting to blush. I didn’t want to talk about it, and certainly not with Taron being here.

“We didn’t”

“Oh, you should though” Christie insisted.

I just simply looked at her. Why would she not drop this?

“I agree” Evelyn said “He might want to meet you after all then” she smirked.

I didn’t dare glancing at Taron but I couldn’t help myself. He looked like he wanted to be anywhere but here.

“I don’t want to talk about it” I said, hoping they would drop it.

Thank God our food arrived then. Looked like I was lucky after all.

I was home that night and ran my hands through my hair. I couldn’t stop thinking about what Evelyn had said. Maybe I should just sext David after all, maybe he would want to meet then. And God knew, I needed to get laid.

I checked the app and realised he had even texted me.

_< <How was your day?>>_

I found it cute how his text was all innocent. I walked to my kitchen and poured me a glass of red wine. I would definitely need to be tipsy for this.

I gulped down half the glass before laying down in my bed in nothing than my white shirt and my underwear.

I took a deep breath _< <My day was good. I’m laying in bed right now->>_ I hesitated during typing _ <<in nothing but my underwear>>_

I hit send before I could stop myself and cringed. I probably blew my one and only chance at meeting him. I saw he was online and I bet he read the text. It took a while until he replied.

_< <You’re trying to sext me?>>_

Oh, he was good.

 _< <How about pretending?>>_ I typed.

 _< <I can’t pretend. Not with you>>_ he replied.

I stared at the screen, frowning.


	6. Change in perspective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot of things happen in this one.  
> Part one includes Taron's POV, if you scroll down you'll find May's POV.

**Taron**

I was breathing hard and couldn’t believe what situation I had gotten myself in. Why had I done this again? I didn’t know.

I was running on the treadmill as if I was running away from someone. Or something. I had never really been a big fan of sports but there was nothing I could do. It was what someone like me had to do. Being an actor was great and I loved it, but it also had its downsides.

“Why are we here again?” Richard chuckled on the treadmill next to me.

I laughed, out of breath “I wish I could tell you, mate”

We continued the torture for a while, both listening to music to distract ourselves. My mind was still wandering though.

“So, how’s the wedding prep coming along?” Richard asked as we wiped the sweat from our faces.

“It’s good I guess” I smiled “I can’t believe the wedding is actually right around the corner” I grimaced.

Richard glanced at me “Are you worried about that?”

“No” I said quickly “Why would I be?”

He just shrugged “I don’t know, mate”

I clapped him on the shoulder "Thanks for being my best man”

Richard smiled “Have you thought about your suit yet?”

“Nah” I drew out the word “I’m still debating on getting one. I might as well wear one of those super expensive tailored suits I have hanging in my closet”

He chuckled as we walked to the changing rooms “You’re so humble it’s embarrassing”

“Babe, I’m home” I called as I closed the door behind me.

It was still early, but I wanted to get the workout done so I didn’t have to think about it anymore.

“Hey” she smiled, sitting on a stool by the kitchen counter, eating breakfast.

I hugged her and gave her a kiss on the cheek “How’s your day so far?”

Her smile faded “There is something I wanted to discuss with you, actually”

My heart jumped, a sick feeling developing in my stomach “Sure babe”

I sat down next to her “What is it?”

She sighed. I could tell something was off.

“I don’t know how to tell you this”

Oh this was bad. Was this about me or her? Did she find out I saved May from that creepy idiot the other day?

“Just tell me” I whispered and caressed her back with my hand.

She moved a bit, so she was out of reach. I frowned.

“I’m not so sure about the wedding” she said slowly.

My frown deepened “What are you talking about?”

She let out a breath, her green eyes looking down to her bowl of fruits.

“I’m not sure if I’m ready to get married”

I raised my eyebrows “Are you kidding?” I asked slowly.

“No” her voice was barely above a whisper “I’m not”

I let out a laugh that sounded more like a bark “I thought you wanted this as much as I do. The wedding is right around the corner, I –“

“I know” she interrupted me “And I’m sorry. It’s not like I don’t love you”

“Gee, thanks” I said dryly.

She met my eyes “I love you, Taron. I’m just not sure I’m ready for a commitment like that”

I shook my head lightly “It’s not like we’ve been together for – oh wait, for 5 years”

“I’m sorry. I just thought I should tell you how I feel about this”

She picked up her phone laying next to her fruits bowl and typed away on it before turning it so the screen was facing me.

Blood drained from my face as I read the headlines

“What the fuck?” I said before I could stop myself.

Evelyn gave me a serious glance “I’m not sure I can handle that kinds of stuff anymore”

I let out a breath “Some rumours about you having an affair with someone won’t change that we love each other”

“I know” she sighed “But I just can’t take it anymore”

“Is it true?” I could slap myself for asking but I just had to know.

Evelyn frowned, looking at her phone screen before meeting my eyes “Do you really think I’m having an affair with Richard?”

I shrugged “Of course not. But –“

She held up her hand

“You can’t blame me for asking” I continued.

“Oh really?” she laughed sarcastically “And why is that?”

I gave her a knowing look “You know why”

“No, I never cheated on you, Taron. Not in the past, and not now” her voice was hard.

But I had every right to ask since she wanted to cancel our wedding.

She put one hand on my thigh and my eyes met hers again

“I know you want to start a family and everything. It’s just hitting me really bad with the wedding and everything. I’m not sure if I’m ready for that. And for all the publicity that comes with your job.”

I looked down, feeling sad. The woman I thought was the love of my life wasn’t sure if she saw a life with me? She had known I was an actor for years. How did this only come up now?

“Let’s cancel the wedding then” I said, my voice hard.

“Are you sure?” she sounded hopeful and it broke my heart into pieces.

“Sure” I said, not meeting her eyes “I’m just not sure if I can do this anymore”

“I don’t blame you” she said quietly “You have every right to be mad or break up with me”

I let out a breath. Could I let her go, just like that?

“I’ll think about it” I said as I got up and walked towards our bedroom, closing the door behind me.

I let out a breath as I paced around the room. Why did this not feel like home anymore? Why did I feel relieved? Instead of being heart-broken, something else was on my mind. Or rather someone.

**May**

I still couldn’t believe he had left me hanging. What was his deal anyway? I’d find another man to get me laid in no time if I wanted. At least that’s what I was telling myself.

“Happy Birthday to me” I groaned as I sat up on my bed, feeling incredibly lonely.

I was working today because I wasn’t really a big fan of birthdays, especially not my own.

I got ready and decided to dress up a bit, in a winter dress and thick warm leggings. I looked at myself in the mirror and smiled, feeling decent in a while. There was still that nagging thought in the back of my mind, that not only Brian didn’t even want me, but quote guy seemed to be not interested either. Had it been something I said? My looks?

I took the tube to work and walked by Pret to get some treats for my colleagues, well since it was my birthday. My thoughts went back and forth between my dating life and thinking about Taron. I was super excited to celebrate with my friends tonight, but equally sad.

I checked my phone to see a few friends had already texted me and wished me Happy Birthday. Amongst them was a text from Taron _< <Happy Birthday, May. Can’t wait to celebrate properly later xx>>_

My heart jumped and I smiled. Then I saw the text Evelyn had send me

_< <Happy Birthday my love. Can you call me when you get this? xx>>_

I frowned. She normally never asked me to call her unless something was off.

I walked to the toilets and closed a stall behind me

“Hi” she answered on the second ring “Happy Birthdayyy”

I smiled “Thank you. What’s up?”

She sighed and I knew it had to be bad “Taron and I broke up just now”

My heart jumped. What in the world? “What? Why?”

“I’m sorry I didn’t talk to you girls about this. But recently I just felt so pressured to be happy and I’m not sure I’m ready to start a family and everything that comes with it. And I’m not even talking about the latest nasty headlines on me having an affair here”

I looked down on my shoes. I knew the truth.

“I’m sure Taron can forgive you if nothing happened” I shrugged

She sighed “It’s not just that. I’m not ready –“

“You’re not ready to commit to one man for the rest of your life” I completed the sentence for her

“Exactly” she sounded sad “Does that make me an awful person?”

“No it doesn’t” I said quickly, even though I would never understand how she could let a man like Taron go.

“He wants a family, May” she said “And I’m afraid I can’t give that to him”

My heart ached for both of them, but I was really wondering how Taron was feeling.

“Are we still on for tonight?” I asked, hoping this wouldn’t screw with my birthday plans. But surely the two of them wouldn’t want to come by together.

“I’ll talk to Taron and let you know, okay?” Evelyn asked.

“Sure” I said “Let’s talk later”

We ended the call and I was still in the toilet booth, trying to catch my breath. My heart was jumping weirdly but I couldn’t even imagine how devastated Taron had to be over this.

I pulled up WhatsApp and sent him a message

_< <Evelyn just told me what happened. Call me when you want to talk xx>>_

I stared at my screen for a while but he didn’t reply. I shoved my phone back into my dress pocket and walked back to my desk. I couldn’t stop thinking about what had happened and all of that on my birthday.

Taron didn’t call but he had sent me a text _< <I’m alright, I’m at work, I’ll call you later xx>>_

I frowned. He was alright? That had me surprised. Or did he just not want me to worry?

I was taking the Tube home as usually, my mind wandering. The one couple I thought would end up together for life broke up? I had never expected that to happen, even if a tiny piece in my heart was glad they did.

I was crossing a rather quiet side street when I heard my phone ring. I slowed my walking and rummaged through my bag, swiping across the screen once I had gotten it.

“Hello?”

“Hi, it’s me” I heard Taron’s voice on the other end of the line.

Then I heard a car honk. My head whirled around and the last thing I saw was a car racing towards me before my body hit the concrete.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know where you think this goes!


	7. Quote guy or Taron?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this chapter is super fluffy.

I woke up with a pounding headache and pain in my left arm. I scrunched my eyes shut even more and let out a whimper.

“May?” I heard my name being said and slowly open my eyes.

I found Taron sitting in the chair next to my bed, his face portraying worry unlike anything I had seen before. I let out a breath and looked around the room.

“I’m in the –“ I sighed “In the hospital?”

“You are” Taron said slowly, squeezing my hand.

I hadn’t even realised he had been holding it.

I looked into his oh so green eyes “What happened?”

“I called you –“ he gulped “And that’s when you got hit by a car”

I looked down to my body to find my left forearm casted.

“I broke my arm?” I whimpered.

I had never broken a bone in my body before.

“Yes” Taron said “And you have a concussion” he looked down.

“How?” I looked around. Why was only he here?

“How did you know where I was?” I gulped

Taron’s eyes looked into mine searchingly and if I wasn’t in so much pain I might have thought about how attractive he was in his jumper with the sleeves rolled up. How were his forearms so sexy?

“I was worried sick when I heard a crashing sound on the other end of the line” Taron said. “So I tracked your phone and rushed to the closest hospital”

I sighed “Thank you”

“I’m sorry about all of this” he let out a breath.

“Hey” I said “It’s not your fault”

I felt like his eyes saw right through me. I looked down to find my hand still in his while he was lightly rubbing his thumb across my knuckles. He followed my gaze and stopped before our eyes met again.

He took in a breath before speaking “There is something you should know”

My heart jumped at the tone of his voice.

“There you are” Christie let out a breath as she walked into the room “I’ve been so worried”

I smiled lightly as she gave me a hug and winced when she touched the cast on my arm “I’m alright”

What did Taron want to talk about?

“You don’t look alright” she said, looking at my arm.

Taron got up from the chair so she could sit down and I already missed his touch.

“How did this even happen?”

“I –“ I sighed “I got hit by a car”

“On your birthday?” Christie practically yelled “I’m so sorry, honey”

“Don’t be” I smiled lightly “At least I’m not dead”

I looked over to Taron to find him walking up and down in the room. He looked up and caught me watching him. I looked away just as a doctor walked in. He was in his late fifties.

“May Stevens?”

I just nodded

“Good you’re awake. We have to run a few more tests but you should be fine then” he looked at his clipboard “You have a mild concussion so rest for a few days and your arm will heal up in no time. Luckily you won’t need surgery, it was a clean break”

Wow, I was so lucky.

He checked my pulse and if I had fever.

“How long do I have to stay?” I asked.

“Today is her birthday, you know?” Christie commented.

The doctor smiled “Another way to have a birthday bash, eh?” he laughed at himself and I grimaced.

“You should be able to leave by tomorrow. We have a MRI scheduled for tomorrow morning. If that’s unremarkable, you can leave”

“Okay” I sighed. I had hoped I could leave today “Thank you”

“What a birthday indeed” I groaned once the doctor had left.

“At least you’ll get to leave tomorrow” Christie tried to cheer me up

I cringed “Yeah, if I don’t have brain damage”

I heard Taron’s sharp intake of breath “Let’s not think of that”

I stared at him for a second before speaking “Where is Evelyn?”

Christie didn’t reply so I looked back to Taron “I think she’ll come by later. She wanted to text –“ he paused.

My phone. Where was my phone?

“What happened to my phone?” I asked, worried.

“It’s scattered” Taron said, as if it was no big deal

“Nooo” I whined when I thought of not being able to text quote guy.

“Shhh, you can get a new one tomorrow” Christie said.

“No” I almost yelled “I need a new one today”

“Why? It’s no big deal” Christie looked at me intently.

“But I need to text quote guy” I whined.

Okay, I was probably starting to act seriously weird.

I glanced at Taron, hoping he would budge.

He let out a breath “I’ll get you a new one”

“Thank you” I sighed “I’ll pay you back”

He smiled lightly “Consider this my birthday present for you”

He turned around and left the room.

“Why was Taron here before I was?” Christie asked as soon as the door shut behind him “Why did he call me and tell me you had been in an accident?”

I sighed “I was on the phone with him when I –“ I paused “when everything went blank”

“He was?” Christie gaped at me.

“Yeah” I looked at my arm again, afraid to touch or move it “I guess he feels guilty”

“It’s not his fault”

I smiled “I know. But you know him”

Christie left to grade papers but Taron came back around half an hour later and handed me my brand new phone.

“Thank you, Taron” I smiled.

The corners of his mouth curved up slightly “You’re welcome, May”

I shivered whenever he said my name. Or whenever he said anything.

“They were able to retrieve your SIM card” he said before shoving his hands into his pockets.

“Aw, great” I smiled.

I started up the phone and got through the settings before I realised I had forgotten my passwords.

“I guess I’ll leave you to it then” Taron said

I glanced up and smiled. Did he not want to tell me what he was trying to say earlier?

“Thank you for getting me this. And for coming to the hospital”

“Of course” he smiled before he left.

I was confused. Why did he not tell me?

I shrugged and opened Tinder to find quote guy had texted me.

_< <How are you?>>_

_< <Haven’t heard from you in a while, hope you’re okay>>_

Aww. My heart ached for him.

 _< <Sorry for my late reply>>_ I texted _< <I have been in an accident>>_

I waited for his reply and suddenly got very sleepy. Then new phone pinged.

 _< <Oh no>>_ his reply read _< <I hope it’s nothing bad>>_

_< <No, just a broken arm and a concussion I should be fine by tomorrow>>_

_< <That’s good then, under the circumstances>>_ he replied.

I laughed _< <Yeah, if today wasn’t my birthday>>_

_< <Oh my days, what a way to celebrate. Happy Birthday from me anyway>>_

_< <Thank you>>_ I sent him a blushing emoji _< <At least I’m still alive>>_

 _< <Would have been bad if you weren’t>>_ he texted back.

I smiled. He seemed really great and genuinely interested in me.

 _< <Thanks David>>_ I typed

 _< <Can I be there with you next time to catch you from falling?>>_ I read his message and my belly flipped.

He was so cute and romantic!

 _< <Does that mean you want to meet?>>_ my heart was racing as I waited for his reply.

_< <Yes, let’s meet>>_

My heart jumped. Maybe my birthday wasn’t so bad after all. I fell asleep soon thereafter and dreamt of a pretty green eyed guy that was my soul mate.

A few days later I was as good as new. My arm was still casted and I was on pain meds but apart from that I was fine. Evelyn came by for coffee since I was still off work and it wasn’t like I could travel with the Tube being packed.

“Hello” I smiled when she walked into my flat and we hugged

“How are you feeling?” she asked worriedly.

“I’m better” I said, glancing down at the cast “I will still have to hold on to this for a while”

“That’s great” she said.

We sat down for coffee on my couch. We hadn’t really talked properly since it was always either Evelyn or Taron. It was a bummer to not see the two of them together anymore, but if I was being honest I was also relieved.

“How are things with you and Taron?” I asked her.

She let out a breath “He moved out today”

“He did what?” I yelled.

Evelyn just shrugged “As sad as I am about all of this I can’t really blame him. I sprang that on him kind of last-minute”

“Yeah, but –“ I paused “I hadn’t expected him to go through with the break up to be honest”

I looked into her eyes but I saw no tears there. I didn’t know how she did it

“I still love him” she said “But maybe not in that way”

“Which way?”

“You know that kind of all jittery and excited feeling” she smiled half-heartedly “We haven’t had that in a while”

I raised my eyebrows, speechless.

She continued “Maybe we just both thought the excitement of getting married would change things”

This had me losing all my dreams and fantasies if that was what romances were like.

“I’m sorry, Ev” I looked down “I totally didn’t expect that to happen. You were perfect together”

“Yeah” she sighed “But it didn’t really feel like _the one_ , you know?”

No, I didn’t know “Well, it was your decision to make”

“I know. And I feel like it was the right decision. I’m sure Taron will forgive me eventually, I have never seen him that calm before”

A few days later Taron came by to visit me. My heart jumped when I saw him in his tight jeans and blue jumper that brought out his eyes.

“Hey” he smiled and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

I almost fainted right there, but that was probably just the pain meds.

“How are you feeling?” he asked.

“All good” I smiled “Thank you”

“How are you, though?” I asked him “Evelyn told me that –“ I paused. Maybe I shouldn’t have brought her up.

“Yeah” he let out a breath “I moved in with Richard for a while. It’s for the best”

How was he so calm about this?

We ordered pizza and waited for it to arrive.

“How are things with you and quote guy?” Taron asked out of nowhere.

I laughed and started blushing. Where was this question even coming from?

“You know his name is David” I smirked at him “Things are good”

“Are you sure you should meet any other guy from Tinder after what happened with Brian?” he grimaced.

I smiled at what he could do with his face.

“Yes I’m sure” I said “He seems really nice. For all I know he might be the one”

I wished I could take those words back though. It felt odd to talk to Taron about these kinds of things.

“The one, eh?” Taron teased me.

I laughed, feeling uncomfortable “Yeah”

Luckily our pizza arrived and I was hoping he would drop the subject

“So did you sext with him?” he asked nonchalantly before taking a slice of pizza into his mouth.

I choked “What?”

He laughed “You know, since that seems to be so –“ he paused “a thing nowadays?”

I smiled and I swear my face was scarlet “No we didn’t”

“Sounds reasonable” he shrugged “When are you meeting him?”

I laughed “You’re asking a lot of questions after telling me I should get off Tinder”

Taron paused and looked at me “I still think you should delete your account there”

“Why would I?” I asked, serious.

He sighed, his lips parting. I couldn’t really help myself and looked at his lips before my eyes reached his eyes again. I knew he had caught me staring, but he looked at me just the same. Whatever we had had changed since he had broken up with Evelyn. Or maybe even before then.

“Why are you not sad about the break-up?” I whispered out of nowhere.

Taron blinked a few times but didn’t look away. He took a deep breath before speaking “Please don’t meet quote guy”

“Why not?” I asked, holding his gaze.

He ran his hand through his hair, our pizzas completely forgotten “Tell me how you feel”


	8. Perspective is everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter includes May's and Taron's POV.  
> Scroll down to read Taron's POV.

I frowned “What do you mean?”

He blinked a few times “Forget I asked”

“No, I won’t” I whispered back “How am I supposed to feel about what?”

I was confused. Had he realised I had a crush on him?

His eyes looked into mine searchingly “I –“ he let out a breath

I didn’t think I had ever seen him speechless before. He looked down to his shoes.

“Why do you think I shouldn’t meet David?” I asked

He turned around and looked at me “I don’t think you will find what you’re looking for on Tinder”

I gulped “How do you know what I’m looking for?”

I didn’t mean to challenge him, but it was none of his business. Or maybe it was because I just needed somebody to get Taron out of my head.

He ran his hand through his hair “I don’t”

I nodded, feeling sad. He could tell me he loved me right then and there. But he didn’t. Because he didn’t feel the same way.

I put my hand on his back “You have nothing to worry about”

He stared into my eyes, his lips slightly parting. How was he so cute and handsome whatever he did? And why could my heart not understand he didn’t love me back?

“Okay” he gulped “I’m sorry”

“You don’t have to be” I smiled lightly “I’m glad you’re worried about me”

Did that sound weird?

I texted with David that night and we agreed to meet up at one of my favourite café spots in London the following Saturday. I was so incredibly excited and nervous to meet him. What if he was the one? Or even worse, if he wasn’t?

I got ready the best I could with my left arm still in a cast. I put on a bit of makeup without overdoing it, feeling like a human after all that time in PJ’s at home.

I took the Tube to Bond Street, luckily it wasn’t packed and nobody accidentally walked into me. It still was some getting used to with my arm in a cast.

I arrived at The Garden Café, feeling a bit exhausted from the journey and looked around. Apparently, he wasn’t here yet. He had texted he would bring a David Bowie vinyl so I would know it was him. I had liked the thought.

I sat down at a white table by the window and waited. I checked the time; I was still early. Just as I looked up from my watch, I saw Taron walking by the window and entering the café. What was he doing here?

He looked around and I admired him from afar as he opened his trench coat and I saw he was wearing one of his tight black jeans and a dark green jumper. My heart skipped a beat when his eyes landed on me and he smiled lightly, starting to walk towards me.

“Hey” he smiled

“Hi” I said “What are you doing here?”

“Just walked by this area and thought I’d grab something to eat. You know, since it’s one of your favourite spots you have persuaded me to go to for ages” he chuckled.

What he said made sense

“What are you doing here?” he furrowed his brows a bit.

“I’m meeting David here” I gulped.

What if he arrived just now and saw me standing there with Taron? I looked past Taron towards the entrance and he followed my gaze.

“Is he late?” he asked, his voice hard.

I raised my eyebrows “No, I’m early”

“Do you want me to keep you company while you wait?” he asked and sat down in the chair opposite me, without even waiting for my answer.

“Taron, I –“

He smiled “Don’t worry. I’ll leave when he arrives”

“I –“ I sighed and gave up. There was no point in arguing now that he was here anyway.

And I was happy he was here. I wasn’t even surprised I felt this way.

Was I kidding myself thinking there could ever be another man for me who wasn’t Taron?

**Taron**

And here I was, sitting in the café with May while she was supposed to meet quote guy aka David. Things had drastically changed over the past few weeks.

I had missed her when she wasn’t around more than I let on. I had been jealous she was meeting other men. I had loved Evelyn but I also hadn’t been as sad as I had expected to be when we broke things off.

I had been confused out of my mind until one day everything changed. When I was on the phone talking to her and I only heard a loud thud? I had thought I had lost her forever and I couldn’t stand that thought.

It was time I told her the truth. But she might never forgive me.

“Taron?” she asked and snapped me out of it.

I blinked a few times. I hadn’t been paying attention to what she had said and I could slap myself for it.

“Sorry” I let out a breath “I was thinking”

As if that was an excuse.

She smiled lightly and my pulse picked up. She had no idea how beautiful she was.

“What were you thinking about?” she smirked.

_You._

“It’s nothing” I said even though it wasn’t true. She was everything to me “You were saying?”

Her smile faded “I was saying I think you should go” she glanced at her watch “He should arrive any moment now”

My smile faltered and I did the only thing I could think of.

“I don’t want to go” I whispered.

She blinked a few times, as if she didn’t understand what I was trying to say. Hell, I didn’t even know what I was saying anymore.

“What? I –“ she started “I’m supposed to meet someone, Taron”

I looked down, hoping I would have the guts to go through with this.

“I don’t want to leave you” I said.

She frowned before laughing lightly “We can talk later, I’m sure he’s not a creep”

I suddenly got up and held out my hand for her “Come with me”

She looked at my hand, then into my eyes. “What? No, I’m not leaving”

My heart sank “It’s important” I said quietly “Please”

She hesitated for a second, looking at her watch, then her phone.

Then she got up and followed me out of the café.

“Whatever this is, it better be good” she said.

Oh, I definitely hoped so, too.


	9. Quote guy is...?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy this chapter which reveals who quote guy aka David really is!

Taron was acting weird as we took the Tube. I didn’t even know why he had dragged me away from there or why we were going to my flat. I got my phone from my purse and cringed as I typed an excuse for David.

_< <Sorry, I can’t meet you after all. Something urgent came up. I’m truly sorry, hope you’ll forgive me for this>>_

“Who did you text?” Taron asked as we walked down the street towards my flat.

“David” I said “I owe him an explanation”

“I’ll give you one” Taron said, half smiling

But I also knew him well enough to know he was nervous. Why was he nervous?

We arrived at my place and Taron helped me out of my coat, my arm still hurting. I winced and we sat down on the couch together. I was frowning and waiting for him to speak. He didn’t though.

“What are we doing here, Taron?” I asked, my voice soft.

“I don’t know how to tell you this” he sighed.

He looked utterly confused. I didn’t think I had seen him like that before.

“What’s going on?”

He looked up to meet my eyes and I shivered. I lightly ran my hand over my other arm to stop the goose bumps from spreading. It was no use though.

“Did you choose me over quote guy?” he asked quietly.

My insides squeezed and I knew he was right. I had chosen him over David and I probably always would. I didn’t even know which emergency Taron had or what was bothering him, but I left with him anyway. Even if that would screw up whatever quote guy and I had.

That in itself was everything I needed to know. And my love for Taron would probably ruin me.

“Yeah” I nodded “And I don’t even know why because whatever David and I had was pretty special”

Even though right now – I wasn’t so sure anymore. Had it been special or had I just wanted him to be Taron?

Taron looked into my eyes searchingly and I was falling even harder.

“I’m –“ he paused “I’m quote guy”

My heart skipped a beat and I raised my eyebrows “What?”

I had to be hallucinating.

He cupped my face in one of his hands and my skin burned under his touch

“I’m him. And I’m sorry I didn’t tell you before”

I laughed “You can’t be. Quote guy is –“

“Can I be there with you next time to catch you from falling?” he interrupted me.

The penny dropped. That was what David had texted me.

“I’m –“ I started “You’re –“ I couldn’t even form a sentence.

“When I wanted to meet quote guy –“ I started.

Taron nodded slowly “I showed up”

“Oh my God” I threw my hands to my face “I can’t believe everything I have told –“

Then it hit me. One of the first things I had texted him was that I was in love with my best friend. I was horrified.

“I’m sorry. I can’t believe everything I have said. Please just forget all about it. I don’t want you to think – whatever. I just – please just don’t –“ I was rambling.

“I don’t regret one bit of it” Taron said quietly.

All my nerve endings were on fire “What?” I asked.

“I don’t regret it” he repeated “Because I realised things I didn’t before”

“Which were?” I asked, afraid of what the answer might be.

“That I care for you more than a friend” he said, just like that “I couldn’t stand the thought of you meeting another guy so I asked Evelyn where you were meeting Brian that night to catch you there”

I raised my eyebrows. So that was why he had been there that night. My belly somersaulted.

“I was getting more and more jealous and I didn’t even know what hit me at first” he continued, never breaking eye contact.

“I – but when I asked you to meet me the first time –“

“Yeah, but something changed” Taron said “I almost died when you wanted to convince me to sext with you”

My face had to be purely red now. All of my body actually.

“Sorry about that” I said, ashamed thinking back to it. But also incredibly turned on he felt that way.

“Don’t be” he whispered “Because all I wanted to do was go to your place that night and kiss the fuck out of you”

My body felt delicious. He was awakening places in my body I had almost forgotten about “Taron, I –“

“Can I kiss you now?” he interrupted me, focusing on my lips before staring into my eyes.

Overies explosion right there.

“But – what? Why?”

“May” he started, his tone serious but also tender “What I’m telling you is –“ he gulped “I feel the same way about you”

“You do?” I asked, living in an out of the body experience.

“I do” he confirmed and smiled.

My body was so warm.

“Wait” I whispered and suddenly everything made sense.

_David was his middle name._

_Taron was a fan of David Bowie._

_Oh my days was something he said on a regular basis._

_Every time I texted him, Taron wasn’t with me._

_He wasn’t sad about the break-up._

_He said he was a singer but didn’t specify what he did for a living exactly._

“Oh my God” I whispered, throwing my hand to my mouth “How did I not realise it was you?”

Taron smiled lightly “I don’t know”

“But –“ I continued to think about it “Why did you sign up to Tinder?”

He let out a breath “Do you remember that night when you first told me about Tinder?” he asked

I nodded.

“I just wanted to make sure you were alright and I signed up there to find you and maybe talk to you a bit, so you wouldn’t meet these lunatics on there”

I smiled.

“But –“ he ran his hand over his arm “It turned out to be something I would have never thought of”

I was simply speechless he was confessing these things to me.

“Especially when you were in that accident and I only heard a screeching sound? I thought I had lost you –“ his voice was breaking.

I was so emotional I just wanted to grab his face and kiss him. I only had one arm I could move though.

“You will never lose me” I whispered. “I can’t believe I have told you all these things –“

“Was it the truth?” Taron asked, his voice uncertain.

“It was” I said immediately “I have – I have felt this way for a while now”

I couldn’t believe I finally admitted my feelings to him.

And Taron? He smiled.

My heart leaped.

He cupped my face in both his hands and I let it all go. He saw right through me and I saw right through him, for the first time in a long time. I saw everything I needed to see.

“You can’t believe how happy that makes me” he whispered, his lips moving closer to mine.

I felt his breath on my face but I didn’t dare closing my eyes. I wanted to look into his eyes until the very last second. His beautiful green and brown eyes that were indescribable.

“Oh, I can imagine” I smiled.

His lips met mine, both of us hesitant at first but it felt so right. We both had to smile so hard we couldn’t even kiss properly.

Our foreheads rested against each other’s and I hated I couldn’t move my left arm. I slung my right arm around him though as he pulled me closer to him, slowly, carefully.

Something shifted between us. As happy as we both were, there was a fire between us that was unslaked.

I laughed lightly “You know, I thought in a different life we could be together”

Taron smiled and lightly caressed my cheek, down my throat. “Welcome to a different life”

I shivered as I smiled back at him and when his lips met mine again, the hesitation was gone. This wasn’t a different life. This was my life. And Taron was in my life, not only as my friend, but also as my lover. Hopefully.

All worry flew out the window when his tongue met mine and I moaned. He wanted this as much as I did and we poured all the pent-up frustration into the kiss.

We fell down on the couch together, Taron moving on top of me and our lips staying connected. I winced when he lay down on my arm though and he moved off me.

_No. Please come back._

“No” I whined “Wait, I’m –”

He kissed me again before I could even finish my sentence. I sighed and this time it was me deepening the kiss. The groan I got from Taron had my panties soaking.

He broke the kiss though and I pouted.

“Did I –? Do you not feel the same way?” I asked, unsure. Maybe I had misinterpreted something.

Taron shook his head and bit his lip. Everything he did was just too sexy for his own good.

“No” he said, his voice hoarse “I want you so much, but –“ he let out a breath “I want you to be ready”

“I am ready” I protested.

Taron chuckled and looked at my cast up arm, then met my eyes “Not quite” he pulled the goofy face I loved so much on him.

I smiled “My arm isn’t really a problem, I –“

I would do everything.

“Maybe” he said, his gaze intense “But I want you to be able to fist the sheets with both hands when we’re – you know” he smirked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!


	10. Almost fisting the sheets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Contains smut, enjoy!

I was officially in love. Not only that, I was also horny all day. Taron and I were so in love, I wish I had told him about my crush sooner. I was also worried about what my friends would say though.

I had kissed another man thinking of Taron a few weeks ago. Now I was in the same situation with the man I loved.

I moaned when he pulled away since we couldn’t take things further. Or let’s just say I had tried to convince him I was fine so many times but he just wouldn’t budge. I was guessing he could only keep up his self-control for so long.

“You’re killing me here” I whined when I opened my eyes and stared into his.

I could never really be angry with him, because he just was too sweet and sexy.

Taron chuckled “I’m dying too, believe me”

“Next week” I whispered as a mantra, trying to remind myself that it wouldn’t even be that long to go.

It felt like ages though.

“Can’t wait” Taron smirked as he ran his fingers over my cheek before getting up.

I lay my head back on the couch and watched as he put on his hoodie and jeans jacket. There was nothing I loved more on him than layers. Layers I would hopefully get to take off very soon.

“Have a good day” he gave me a kiss on the cheek “Talk later?”

“Definitely” I sighed “Can’t wait”

I was in this deep.

“So, what is all that secrecy about?” Christie asked.

I didn’t really know how to tell her.

“I just –“ I sighed “I don’t really know how to explain”

“Just start” she smiled “I can take it I’m sure”

“Well –“ I started “you know I’ve talked about quote guy?”

“Heard of him, yeah” she teased me

I shrugged “It’s Taron”

She stared at me, unblinkingly “What? Why was Taron on Tinder?”

I smiled lightly “Let’s just say he wanted to keep an eye on me there since I wouldn’t talk to him about those things”

“How nice of him” she smirked.

I let out a breath “Well, I told quote guy really early on that I was in love with my best friend”

Christie laughed “You did? And it was Taron?”

I bit my lip and nodded “Yeah”

“So how did he take it?” she asked curiously.

My smile widened “He took it quite well”

She looked at me intently “I feel like there is something you’re not telling me”

“Well he loves me too” I giggled.

She raised her eyebrows “Whaaaaaat?”

“Yeah” I smiled “He told me and said he felt the same way”

“Oh God, I’m so happy for you” she giggled.

Not as happy as I was.

One step down, one to go. I would only have to tell Evelyn now and hopefully it would go well. She did say she didn’t feel a spark anymore. I know she had loved him, that was why I cringed when I texted her and we set a date to get coffee together the next day.

“How did it go?” Taron asked when we phoned that night.

“It was alright” I sighed “How was your day?”

“Are you sure you’re okay?” his voice was full of worry.

I loved him for it.

“Yeah” I smiled like a goofball “I’m fine”

_I’m fine when I hear your voice._

“Today was pretty stressful” he let out a breath right into the mic of the phone

I shivered. How was that even possible?

“Oh no” I said “Anything I can do to make you feel better?”

“Oh, I can think of a few things” his voice was intense.

I knew he was only teasing but I was suddenly all flustered.

“Did you ever think back to that sexting incident?”

“Incident?” he laughed

“Yeah”

“I think of it every day” he said, his voice sounding breathless.

My breath hitched. Were we really… going to go there?

“Where are you?” I asked.

I missed him. Whenever he wasn’t with me. It had gotten even worse since I had gotten a taste.

“I’m in the flat” he said, his voice amused.

“Obviously, Taron” I teased him “Where in the flat?”

Then it hit me. I hoped he wasn’t with Richard in the living room. That would be awkward.

“I’m on my bed” he said, his tone challenging “Where are you?”

“Me too” I said, my voice almost breaking.

**Taron**

“Want to ask me what I’m wearing?” I teased her.

“I think I can guess” I heard her voice through the phone and I was already hard.

_Interesting._

“Then tell me” I challenged her.

Her response came immediately “You’re wearing black Calvin Klein boxer briefs and a white t-shirt”

My smile widened when I realised she was right.

“It’s your turn” she breathed into the phone.

I closed my eyes for a split-second. What I would give to have her here with me. To have her laying under me.

“You’re probably wearing your tight yoga pants you think look awful, but you look so incredibly good in them” I started and I heard her supress a giggle.

I was right.

“And I’m thinking a warm jumper since you’re always freezing” I smirked.

I bet she didn’t feel cold right now, because I certainly didn’t.

“I – I think we should talk tomorrow” she stuttered.

“Don’t hang up on me” I begged her “Please”

She sighed into the phone and I knew I had her.

“Let me finish what we’ve started” my voice was hoarse.

“Taron, I –“ her voice was breathy and I gulped heavily.

“Tell me what you’re doing” I asked, my mind wandering.

“This is –“ she sighed

“Something you started, remember?” I smirked.

She didn’t laugh though. She was breathing. Hard.

I didn’t say anything then and waited for her to make a decision. I wouldn’t want to make her feel uncomfortable.

Finally, she spoke just when I had given up hope “I’m – I’m touching myself”

My jaw flexed.

“How?” my voice was gruff “Over your panties?”

“Yes”

“Pull them aside”

What I would give to have her here with me. Make her feel good with more than just my voice. Knowing my voice already had these effects on her, had me breathless.

She didn’t speak, I only heard the sounds of her breathing. Which already turned me on more than they should. I reached down and adjusted myself. I wanted to concentrate on _her_.

“Pull them aside and tell me how wet you are” I breathed out.

I heard a little rustling but nothing else to go on. Then I heard a thud. She probably lay down her phone on the duvet.

“Very” her voice is hoarse.

I grinned. Of course. This felt almost too good to be true and we weren’t even there together. This was nothing compared to what would happen if we were actually there together.

“Brush your finger up and down. It’s not your finger, it’s mine. When it is me next week, I’ll be thorough. I’d take my time and sink my fingers into you so slowly”

I knew she was listening to my words because her breaths were getting shorter and shorter. I didn’t see her, yet my imagination ran wild. It was as if I was in her room, in her white sheets, taking off her panties.

“Taron” I heard her voice barely above a whisper and I knew what she was trying to say.

“Soon” I breathed out “Slide your finger inside and imagine it’s me”

“It’s –“ her voice is strained “It’s so gooooood”

I smiled lightly. There was nothing I wanted more than to make her feel good.

“How long has it been since someone tasted you? And I don’t mean some rushed foreplay, May. I mean face buried between your legs, tongue plunging deep over and over again”

Her breath hitched “Please…”

“I want to taste _you_ ” her voice comes through the speaker and I almost come right there.

She was panting.

So close.

Her breaths were growing more and more shallow.

I had no trouble imagining her on that bed, only getting to use one hand. That was why I had wanted to wait, but right now I almost grabbed my keys and flew out the door to get to her.

“Imagine how well we’ll fit” I breathed “Imagine how easy I will fill you up”

“I’m so close, Taron, I –”

The rest of the sentence dissolved and so did she.

She couldn’t fist the sheets, but oh she would if I was there with her next week. No cast, only her hands touching me, my hands touching her, skin against skin. It felt like ages to go.

“I’ll be so fucking thorough with you” my voice trembled.

I could hear her come with her name on my lips and I scrunched my eyes shut tightly, almost coming with her.

Then she hung up on me.

I smiled lightly. This was just the beginning and nothing like what would happen if we would rumble the sheets together.

I texted her a few minutes later when she was lying on her bed, still flushed and panting. I knew she was freaking out over what had just happened but I didn’t.

_< <Next week babe xx>>_

She texted back a second later

_< <Are you sure you still want to wait?>>_


	11. Fisting the sheets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is only one word to explain this chapter: HOT HOT HOT
> 
> Contains smut so beware.

I looked at myself in the mirror the next morning. How was it possible to still be flushed? I smiled to myself and shivered at the thought what we had done last night. I hoped Taron wouldn’t think I regretted it, because I certainly didn’t. Hanging up on him was my own kind of torture for him, just like he was torturing me.

I thought maybe he would come over yesterday night but he didn’t. I couldn’t say I was surprised. He wanted to do this the right way and I couldn’t blame him for it. In fact, I felt the same way. I just had less self-control than he had.

I gulped as I sat at Zizzi’s, an Italian restaurant I loved, and waited for Evelyn to arrive. I still had no clue how to tell her, but I was guessing the truth was the best way to go. I just hoped she would still speak to me afterwards.

I saw her walk into the restaurant and smiled when she spotted me. We hugged before we both sat down.

“How are you feeling?” she asked, looking at my arm still in a cast.

How much I hated the cast, I couldn’t say.

“I’m good and I just can’t wait till they take this thing off” I smiled.

She looked at me intently “You’re in a really good mood” she smiled.

Was I that obvious?

“Am I?” I shrugged.

“Yes” she smiled “And hey whatever it is, I’m glad”

“Well –“ I sighed “There is something I have to tell you”

“Me too” she said immediately and I hesitated.

Her too?

“You first” I gulped.

Her smile widened. What was going on?

“Do you remember those rumours that Richard and I had an affair while I was still with Taron?”

I crunched my nose and nodded “Yeah”

She rolled her eyes “That was the stupidest thing, but –“ she paused.

“What is it?” I frowned.

“Let’s just say we bonded over it” she smirked.

“You did?” I gaped at her. She was with Richard now?

“Yes” she smiled “I can’t believe this happened. I never thought –“ she sighed “Let’s just say I didn’t think I would get over Taron that fast”

“That’s –“ I was speechless “That’s great”

“Thank you” she seemed genuinely happy.

“So, what did you want to tell me?” she asked.

The waitress came by our table and asked us what we would like to order. We didn’t even have time to glance at the menu yet, but we ordered the usual. Pizza.

I sighed “Well I don’t really know how to say this”

Evelyn frowned lightly.

But I also hadn’t seen her like this for a while. Or maybe ever.

“What is it?” she asked when I didn’t speak “Is this about your accident?” she looked worried.

“No, no” I said quickly “It’s about Taron actually”

She looked at me, all unimpressed. How had she gotten over him that fast?

“We’re – We’re together” I let out a breath

Seconds felt like minutes as I waited for her reaction.

She frowned “Together? How?”

Good thing she didn’t seem pissed.

“I love him, Eve” I said quietly.

She bit her lip and nodded slightly “Yeah. I thought you might”

“What?” her words derailed me.

Then she laughed. Our conversation was full of surprised.

“I saw the way you looked at him, you know?” she smirked “I just thought – well I always thought you saw something in him I couldn’t”

My jaw almost hit the floor “How?”

She shrugged as if it was no big deal “I don’t know. But I was surprised Taron handled the break-up so well”

“Me too” I said immediately.

She narrowed her eyes slightly “Has something happened between you two before –“

“No” I interrupted her “There was never anything between us until –“ I smiled “until a few days ago”

She smiled “Who would have thought we would both be so happy so soon?” she rolled her eyes in disbelieve.

“So –“ I hesitated “You’re not mad?”

“Why would I be?” she asked. “Taron and I weren’t meant to be together. It feels different with Richard, you know?”

I could only imagine what she felt. Because Taron would come first for me. Always.

“I’m happy for you, Eve”

“I’m happy for you and Taron too” she smiled.

“I –“ I almost cried “I can’t believe this actually happened”

Taron seemed completely beside himself as he held on to my hands.

We were sitting on my couch and he knew I had met up with Evelyn earlier. They hadn’t spoken since the break-up but she was still my friend. And I couldn’t believe she didn’t only forgive me for loving Taron, she had encouraged me.

“Did Evelyn not take it well?” he asked, uncertain.

I laughed, not understanding my own emotions. If I didn’t know any better, I thought I’d be pregnant.

“No, she took it really well” I smiled.

Taron furrowed his brows, something I loved watching.

I reached over and stroked my fingers over his eyebrows. His face was so damn familiar to me. He had closed his eyes and his mouth was slightly open. What I wanted to do to this man.

“She’s with Richard now” I said quietly.

Taron opened his eyes and stared at me “She is?”

“Are you jealous?” I asked.

Taron smiled and shook his head “I love _you_ , and only you”

My smile widened. He pulled me to him and we kissed. I really tried to keep the kiss light but apparently Taron didn’t. I moaned against his mouth. He would be the death of me.

“Can’t we just –“ I whined.

Taron pressed his lips together and shook his head.

I didn’t know how Taron could remain self-control. Because I had seriously started to beg. Luckily, I would get my cast taken off today. And I couldn’t be happier. Or hornier for that matter.

Taron took me to the doctor the next day. I had insisted he didn’t need to come, but he wanted to. We got into his car and he drove me over there.

“Please tell me that –“

“Yes” he smirked over to me, completing my thoughts.

I let out a sigh of relief when the doctor took the cast down. He scanned it and luckily it didn’t hurt and it felt good. I was so glad my arm was finally functioning again even if I would have to be a bit careful with it the next few days.

We walked out to the parking space, hand in hand, this time my other hand in his. For the first time since we were together actually. We got into his car in silent agreement.

“Do you have any idea what I want to do to you?” he asked eventually, focused on the road before glancing over at me quickly.

I smirked “I can think of a few things”

I heard Taron exhale and I giggled. I also shivered at the thought of what we would do. I was nervous and excited at the same time.

Taron had one hand on the steering wheel and lay the other one on my thigh. I was already burning under his touch and he barely touched me as it was. Then he slowly moved his hand upwards and under my dress and my breath hitched. I was wearing wool leggings, but the feeling of his fingers right _there_ , had me lose my mind. I didn’t even know how Taron could still drive, but in that moment I didn’t even care.

I leant back, my head falling against the headrest and lightly spread my legs to give him better access.

“What I want to do to you” he whispered, his voice hoarse.

“Taron” I whimpered when he continued to stroke me.

Then he stopped and I frowned before opening my eyes. We were back at my flat and I hadn’t even realised.

He had turned the car quicker than I could blink and opened the door for me. I unlocked the front door and the door to my flat while the key was shaking in my hands. Excited, nervous, in love. All at once.

“You better continue what you –“ I started.

Taron shut me up by kissing me and I couldn’t be more grateful. I dropped my handbag and ran both my hands through his hair down his back. Finally, I knew what he had meant and I was glad we had waited.

His tongue dipped into my mouth while I shoved my hands into his jeans back pockets. We were both caught up in the moment, not thinking of anything else than each other. Then he picked me up and carried me to my bedroom.

Finally.

“I’m so glad” I giggled when he lay me down on the bed, softly. “But please just don’t care about my arm too much”

Taron looked at me as if I was insane “I don’t want to hurt you”

“You won’t” I sighed “Or if you do, then you do it in the best ways”

He closed his eyes in a long blink.

“Tell me” he exhaled as he ran his thumb over his bottom lip.

If I hadn’t been aroused before, I would definitely be now.

“Tell you what?” I asked.

His eyes bored into mine before he spoke “Did you come when we sexted the other night?”

I was blushing scarlet red but I couldn’t look away.

“Yes” I answered faithfully “What about you?” I gulped.

I hadn’t really talked dirty to him, only he to me and his voice alone had done it for me.

Taron bit his lip, maybe the hottest thing I had ever seen “Yeah”

Now I was the one closing my eyes. My mind was running wild with images of Taron in that exact situation.

I heard him chuckle before he leant down and kissed me again. I kissed him back with full force while spreading my legs and intertwining them behind his back, pulling him closer.

He groaned and I was sad we still had all our clothes on. It didn’t take long to take those off though.

“Please” I whimpered eventually when we were only in our underwear and Taron was too preoccupied licking his way over my body “Please just put it in”

Then he laughed.

“Put it in?” he smirked and raised one eyebrow at me.

“Yesss” I hissed and wriggled under him.

He groaned and I smirked.

“Are you –“ he started asking before he dipped his finger into my underwear and the rest of the question was more of a breath than an actual word “- ready?”

His voice almost sent me over the edge right there.

“You know I am” I moaned as he stroked me, just like earlier in the car but without any barriers between us.

Then his mouth trailed lower and lower on my body and my breath hitched when his mouth met my most sensitive area. My hands ran through the linen, fisting the sheets.

So, this was what he had meant.

His wicked tongue sent me over the edge in no time and I gasped his name when I came.

“Fuck” Taron hissed and looked at me, licking his lips.

Holy hell.

He got up and I frowned.

He got out of his black boxer briefs though and grabbed a condom before joining me on my bed again.

I gulped at the sight of him.

“What I want to do” I sighed.

He didn’t let me though. He rolled on the condom and when his eyes met mine for confirmation, I was a goner. The way he looked at me was different, full of passion and love, never breaking eye contact as he moved his cock up and down against my entrance.

“Taron, please –“ I begged. I felt like dying.

“Spread your legs wider” his voice was gruff.

I moaned and obliged.

Then he thrust into me, one painful inch at a time and we both moaned.

“Finally” I sighed.

Taron smiled down at me while his brows were still furrowed, concentrated.

“Was it worth the wait?” he gasped when he was inside me all the way.

He was so thick, spreading me so wide, it was almost painful. _Almost_.

“It’s perfect” I let out a breath.

We stayed like this for a while and he leant down to kiss me, his kiss sweet and soft. That was the moment I fell all the way. I had loved him before, but this tenderness and sexiness at the same time? I was his and I always would be.

I moaned into his mouth and ran my hands over his back towards his butt. Then I spread my legs wider and arched my back, encouraging him to move. I just couldn’t get him close enough.

Taron groaned and started moving. I gasped at each of his thrusts, slowly but precisely.

He would most likely kill me.

I moved with him, meeting his thrusts and drowning in his eyes that were pitch black now.

“Tell me… tell me you’re almost there” he breathed out.

Watching and feeling him come undone was the only thing I could focus on.

I wanted to answer him only sounds came out that had nothing to do with words. But he didn’t smile, didn’t laugh. The furrows on his forehead were only growing deeper.

I gasped and leant up to run my hand over his beautiful face.

He exhaled unsteadily “Are you trying to kill me?”

“You’re killing me here” I moaned

He shook his head and bit his lip again.

“I can’t –“ he groaned “take this much longer”

I got what he meant. This had been too long in the making.

“Me too” I whispered.

He added a thumb to my clit and I gasped. The skills this man possessed were beyond me. I was starting to clench around him, my hands holding on to his waist as tight as possible.

His thrusts stopped when I came full force and I was thankful. It was so tight but so incredibly amazing. In fact, I shook like a leaf and my eyes teared up.

He groaned as he thrust into me again and still didn’t find his own release.

I moaned. There was a fine line between arousal and being over-sensitive but Taron hit the mark with his thrusts.

“Didn’t you say you –“ I breathed out.

His lips met mine again and I intertwined my hands behind his neck, never ever letting go of him.

He broke the kiss, groaning. I watched his face as he lost all control and came. He sent me right over the edge with him again and we held on to each other as both of our bodies shook with pleasure.


	12. The real life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the ending.
> 
> Warnings: NO HAPPY END.  
> Don't read if you want a happy ending.

I slowly opened my eyes, groaning. As much as I wanted to stay in that dream longer, my mind wasn’t having it. I rolled over to find the bed beside me empty.

My life was incredibly boring. I sat up in bed and brushed my hair off my face, trying to shake off the dream I had. What I would give to have Taron fall in love with me. But that would never happen. The only true things about my dream were that I was signed up to Tinder and texted with a guy named David and my friend Christie, everything else was a fantasy.

I showered and got dressed, gulping down the awkward feeling in my stomach. I walked to the Tube station and checked my phone as I did.

I smiled when I saw I had a new reply from David.

_< <How was your day yesterday? Hope you have a good day today and can’t wait to see you later>>_

He was the nicest, but he would never ever be Taron. But maybe he didn’t need to be.

I smiled as I typed him back _< <I’m good, thank you for asking. How are you? See you later!>>_

My reply was probably lame but I was nervous about the date.

I got dressed that night and took the Tube to our agreed meet-up point. I looked up to the beautiful angels in Regent Street. They were one of the reasons what I enjoyed most about Christmas. I took a left turn as I walked towards StreetXO, a restaurant just off Regent Street.

I saw a man waiting in front of the restaurant and hesitated. That had to be David, it looked a lot like his profile picture.

“David?” I asked hesitantly as I walked up to him.

“Hi” he turned around to me and smiled “You’re May?”

I nodded and gulped at the same time. Boy, he was even more beautiful in person.

He was tall and had dark brown hair. We hugged and he swept me off my feet right there, something I didn’t expect to happen in ever.

“It’s good to finally meet you” he said after we had been sat at our table.

I still couldn’t get over his looks and that he was actually here after all the conversations we have had.

I smiled “You too”

We got talking and we seemed to be very much alike. We laughed over dinner and could practically talk about just anything. He brought me home that evening, being a gentleman hugging me goodbye. I was almost disappointed.

As I set down my purse and put my hair up in a high ponytail, I only realised that I hadn’t thought of Taron all night.

This was a good thing. It was how it was supposed to be.

**A few years later**

My smile widened as I looked at my boyfriend.

“You can’t be real” I grinned at him.

“Oh I definitely am” he smiled “Do you like it?”

I glanced at our tickets for a Taron Egerton concert coming up in a few months.

“I love it, David” I pulled him to me.

He seemed incredibly relieved. At one point I had told him what Taron had meant to me even though I had never met him. I was afraid to tell him but he took it really well. Getting tickets to see him live had me happy. Every day that had passed with David by my side had me taking a step back from my Taron crush. Because it was just that, a crush. It wasn’t like I would ever love him like I loved David.

I got ready for the concert and just pulled up my black dress when David behind me took a step closer, brushing my hair to one side and kissing me on the neck. I closed my eyes on exhale and turned around to kiss him.

I loved him more than I loved myself. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he pushed me against the closest wall.

“Thank you for tonight” I smiled once we had broken away.

He cupped my face in his hand “I love you, May”

He looked worried. But he didn’t have anything to worry about.

“I love you too” I smiled.

We arrived at the concert and we took our seats that were basically front row.

“You’re insane” I laughed and teased my man.

David chuckled “Only the best for my girl”

“Thank you” I smiled. This would certainly be a great night.

The support act started playing and I barely paid attention to them. David and I were too busy enjoying the night and drinking champagne.

Then they announced Taron and my heartbeat picked up. David put his hand on my leg and I glanced over to him, smiling. I didn’t even know why I was nervous.

Taron himself came out on stage and I could barely drag my eyes away from him. He looked so tall, so confident, but also just like the boy next door. I didn’t know how he did it after all of his success as a movie star and a singer.

“Hello everyone” he said into the mic, the familiarity of his voice hitting me in the gut.

Then he started playing one of his songs and I listened closely. I had stopped myself from buying the album.

I glanced over at David and he smiled back at me.

I focused on Taron again and revelled in the feeling of enjoying this night with the man I loved, David.

Taron seemed to be pretty focused on David and me as the song finished. I frowned and glanced over to David to find him down on one knee beside me.

“David” I gasped, throwing my hand to my mouth.

I didn’t even pay attention to Taron.

“I know how much this means to you” he said “And I love you so much for everything that you are and everything that you love”

I nodded, smiling, as tears filled my eyes.

“Will you marry me?” he asked, his voice uneven.

I didn’t even think about it “Of course I’ll marry you”

I pulled him to me and we kissed, barely recognising what happened around us.

“Wow, congratulations” Taron said into the mic when we had pulled away.

I blinked. He had seen what happened?

In fact, he walked off the stage and to us, hugging me. I wasn’t even able to process what was happening.

“Did you know he was going to do this?” he looked at me, smiling.

I couldn’t even process Taron was standing in front of me.

I shook my head and smiled “I had no clue”

He clapped David on the back “Well done, man”

“Uhm thanks” David said hesitantly.

I laughed.

Then the concert continued and David opened a small box with my ring in it.

“I love it” I smiled.

“And I love you” he said as he cupped my face in one of his hands.

Maybe in a different life Taron and I could have been together. But I didn’t want a different life. I loved my real life.


End file.
